Obsessed
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Andrea Harrison is a seventeen year old girl traveling with her little sister Amy. Separated from their group, they end up in Woodbury where Andrea catches the eye of the Governor. Age change of main characters in this story and clearly Amy did not die.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE- Things are different now

"You're not prisoners here, you're guests. But if you want to leave, as I said, you're free to do so. But we don't open the gates past dusk. Draws too much attention. And you especially, you need a solid night's sleep. You wouldn't last another day out there in your condition. Have you brought over to my place in the morning. Return your weapons. Extra ammo, food for the road, some meds, keys to a vehicle if you want one. Send you on your way, no hard feelings," the strange man said, studying the two blonde girls in front of him.

Amy feels uncomfortable seeing the way this man is staring at her sister. He should not be looking that way at her. He was in his late thirties, Amy guesses. Late twenties at the youngest. Too old for Andrea. Way too old to be giving her sister creepy stares. But she knows things are different now. As does Andrea.

"I hate to admit it, but he is right. I would not make it in my condition. We can try to make a fresh start in the morning," Andrea replies looking only at her sister, ignoring the man watching her with those blue-green eyes.

Amy hesitates, but then agrees knowing they have no other choice.

"I suppose you are right," Amy finally says out loud after looking back at her sister.

"I will show you to living quarters for the night," the stranger offers.

"Thank you. I am Andrea Harrison and this is my sister little sister Amy," she says faintly.

"Well Welcome to Woodbury," he says smiling as they walk outside into what appears to be a gated community. The girls look around but stay close to each other. They aren't sure what to expect.

"What is your name?" Andrea asks out of curiosity taking in the view of the city. She can't help but be impressed by how secure it appears to be.

"Most people call me the Governor," he says moving closer to the young girl, who in his eyes looks already like a woman. If she wasn't eighteen, she was almost. Did age really even matter anymore? She clearly was physically developed.

They reach the small apartment building where they are to spend the night, and he is disappointed that the older girl could not stay all night with him. He wants her already.

"Well, Governor is this where will be staying?" Andrea says moving away from the stranger, avoiding his eye contact again.

"Yes. It's not much. I wish I could offer you girls more. But there is food and a warm shower," he assures them.

Andrea watches as he unlocks the door quickly.

He walks them inside, nervously running his fingers through his dark blonde hair upon entering.

"We appreciate your kindness. I know we got off to a rough start. My sister and I just can't be to careful. Hard to trust people these days," Andrea said anxiously.

"I understand completely. I would love to let you girls get settled, but at the same time I am guessing you are hungry. I could stay and make you dinner," he offers.

"I couldn't keep my eyes open. I really need to get some sleep," Amy says not even looking the stranger in the eyes. She is more guarded than her older sister.

Andrea wants to say no as well, but feels that she should allow him to stay. If he had not brought them to Woodbury, then they both be dead. Not about to sleep in a real bed for the first time in about eight months,

"I could eat. It's been awhile actually," she says following him into the kitchen while, her younger sister heads to the closest bedroom.

She notices that he isn't bad looking for an older man. He reminds her of Robert Redford wearing all black clothes.

"We can save your sister some leftovers. And this will give us a chance to get to know each other," he grins staring at her again.

"That will be nice," she says finally. What else could she say at this point? 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO- Burgers

Andrea watches him move around the kitchen like he is at home. She wonders if he was a chef before all of this. She could imagine him cooking in an upscale restaurant, bossing around the employees in the kitchen.

He definitely has the in charge thing down, Andrea decides.

"You like burgers?" he asked already patting out what appears to be hamburger meat.

"Yes. Who doesn't?" She says giving him a quick smile.

He can't help but admire her big blue eyes and golden blonde hair. She is just so damn beautiful that he is sidetracked from what he should be doing.

"Your little sister I guess," Philip says as he starts frying the meat. The smell of the food causes her stomach to growl.

"Amy is just cautious. Before all this happened she was just such a big kid. So innocent and naive. Then when we were on the road , she was sexually assaulted. An older man took advantage of her. I did not know it was happening until it was too late. Since then I vowed to protect her. I mean she is only twelve. I am older. I should have done better," Andrea says her voice breaking.

He can see that she carries the guilt with her. And he wishes she did not have too.

He places the plate of food in front of her. Two burgers and a glass of tea. She smiles up at him and cannot wait to finally have something in her stomach. He follows her to the living room where they both seat on a brown sofa to eat.

"I am sorry. But that's the way the world is now. Can't trust anyone hardly. So it's not your fault. How long have you two been on the road alone?"

"About eight months," Andrea says before taking a drink of tea. He watches as she eats feeling pleased he can make her more comfortable.

" Hard to believe you two lasted so long out there," he says honestly.

"Because we are girls?" Andrea asks rolling her eyes, in typical teenage fashion. Her young age showing, but he still considers her a woman. Adolescence is 20th century invention, he thinks to himself. She isn't a girl but a woman.

"Because you were alone," he says putting his arm around her. Now that he had finished eating his hands were free. There were so other places on her body he longed to touched besides her shoulders. But for now her shoulders would do.

"We had each other. I may only be seventeen, but I am going to keep my sister protected," Andrea says determined.

"You two are safe here in Woodbury, I promise. I know Amy doesn't feel that way now, but if she gives this place a chance I think she will like it here. I believe you will too. You won't have to keep your sister safe by yourself anymore. All you have to do is stay here," he says looking into her baby blue eyes again.

He is taking her in completely.

He smells her strawberry scent lotion, sees her hair falling in blonde curls, notices the tightness of blue jeans, and he even sees that she has on a foo fighters tee shirt on. One of his favorite bands.

Andrea feels that he is getting to close now, so she gets up to put her plate in the kitchen sink remaining distance.

"I appreciate you cooking me dinner. The hamburgers were so delicious. But I am really feeling exhausted at the moment. Would it be rude of me to head to bed?," she asks yawning.

"No, of course. Rest now Andrea. I'll come back and visit you in the morning," he says giving her an almost evil smirk.

Not kissing her yet, but letting her know it is coming. As far as he is concern she belongs to him now.

"Goodnight Governor," she says as he heads out the door. She knows there is a lot more he wants to say and do. But she is grateful that at least for the night she did not have to do anything more than keep him company. How would she react to his advances? She just did not want to think about it. Now or ever.

Feeling full from her meal she quickly pulls off her jeans and crawls into bed. Standing outside the bedroom window the Governor watches her undress before he walks back to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE -Kool Aid

Andrea wakes up around lunchtime. So much for making an early start, she thinks.

However, after dinner with the Governor, and sleeping in a warm bed, she suddenly isn't in such a hurry to leave.

The problem is convincing her little sister Amy. She could tell already that she did not care for the Governor or this place.

She walks into the living room, where her sister is already up eating some fruit and bread. Andrea is happy that Amy finally decided to eat.

Neither of them had a decent meal in about a week.

"How was your date last night? Amy asks as Andrea sets down beside her on the sofa.

"Wasn't a date. We just talked, but I think the Governor is okay guy," Andrea replies looking at her kid sister.

How could the look so similar, but so different at the same time?

"I don't trust him," Amy said her green eyes glowing.

"When have you ever trusted anyone? I think this time it could be different. Not like when we were with Negan's group, and more secure than when we were with Rick," Andrea said hopeful.

"I don't like the way the Governor looks at you. He has to be at least thirty years old, and you will just be turning eighteen next month. He is probably seventeen years older than you. If not more. It's disgusting," Amy said honestly.

"Let's give it a chance. Just a couple of days. You know I will never abandon you for anyone, right?" Andrea said reassuring her sister.

"I know. I was not saying you would leave me for the Governor. I just don't like him. For you I will stay, but I don't trust him. He reminds me of Jim Jones," Amy said.

"Well, I promise you I won't drink the Kool Aid," Andrea said with a laugh.

"Seriously, though Andrea he is a pretty boy. And so nice. I don't trust him," she said looking into her sister's blue eyes.

"What's wrong with being attractive and kind?" Andrea asked puzzled.

"The problem is he seems to perfect. I am telling you a man like that has secrets. Not to mention he instant attraction to you. My gut says there is something off about this guy," Amy said pushing her straight blonde hair behind her ears.

"I understand that. But Amy , we have a place to stay, a warm bed, food, and clothes. I don't see any harm staying around for awhile longer. As for the Governor's intentions towards me, let's not assume anything yet. He has not crossed any lines or anything," Andrea said honestly.

"Cause he is grooming you. Men like that know it takes awhile to make their victim feel comfortable," Amy said getting up from the sofa.

"I will be careful, promise. Why don't you take a shower? I can get out our clothes that we have left. We can get cleaned up and go look around Woodbury. What do you say?"

"Do you still have my Nirvana shirt? And those lucky jeans?" Amy said letting her concerns go for the moment.

"Of course. I will lay them out for you on the bed," Andrea smiles. She waits for her sister to shower, then it is her turn.

Smelling decent and looking nice something she definitely took for granted, Andrea decides smelling the coconut shampoo in her freshly washed hair.

Looking through the apartment she found clothes in her size, shampoos, a hairbrush, bras, panties and even makeup. The apartment seem to be set up for her. Of course that was not possible. Was it? The Governor had no way of knowing she was coming. But he must have had someone send these things over for her. There was no other reasonable explanation, she thinks to herself.

She slides on the new blue jeans that were provided for her, a white tee shirt, and puts back on her own comfortable black and white converse shoes.

She longs to wear her favorite band tee shirt again, making her remember better days.

Her time back in Florida with her family and friends. She thinks of the rock concerts, becoming prom queen, driving her new sports car, future plans to go to law school, but mostly her mind goes back to her first boyfriend Daniel Scott. Sandy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, she could never forget him.

Where is he now? Probably, dead she thinks heartbroken.

Amy walks into the room, awakening her from her daydreams. She puts the band tee shirt down.

"Thinking of Daniel?" Amy says putting her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Yeah,but there really is nothing I can do about it. Let's go outside," Andrea says shutting down. Daniel is a sensitive subject for her.

Amy says nothing, but takes her hand. They walk outside to the gated community. And it really is beautiful. Children running around the streets, women standing around talking, and men laughing while drinking beers. Andrea is shocked to see everyone living there in a peaceful environment. No biters to be seen.

She sees the Governor walking towards them, and for some reason she finds herself blushing. He makes her nervous, she can not deny that.

He smiled. "Glad you two finally woke up."

"Yes. We decided that we are going to stay a few more days if that's okay." Andrea said softly.

"Of course. Amy can start attending school if you decide to stay here. And of course we will assign you a job. It's good for everyone to have a purpose. Don't you agree?"

"Yes I do," Andrea agreed. Amy said nothing, remaining cautious.

"I hate I can't stay with you girls longer, but tonight you are welcome to have dinner at my apartment," he said looking into those baby blue eyes of hers.

"I would like that," Andrea said finally.

"Good. I will stop by around seven," he says before leaving the girls alone again. He can't imagine Andrea rejecting him. That does not seem possible in his mind. 


	4. Chapter 4

Four- Books

Andrea and Amy explored Woodbury for a few hours. Discovering the library was a pleasant surprise for them. Especially Amy.

She loaded up on Harry Potter, Twilight, and other teen fiction novels. Andrea grabbed some classic literature books and a few Cosmopolitan magazines.

They carried their treasures back to the apartment, laying the books on the floor.

"I am going to start with Harry Potter," Amy said smiling for the first time in awhile.

Andrea goes to the kitchen making her sister a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She decides to make herself one as well.

"Amy come have lunch," he said handing her sister the sandwich on a plate. She also pours two glasses of water.

"This place would not be so bad, if it was not for that Governor character following us around all the time. Trying to get close to you," Amy said pleased with her lunch. Eating peanut butter sandwiches and reading Harry Potter books is paradise for her.

"I really think he is an okay guy. We wouldn't be here, if Martinez and the Governor had not rescued us," Andrea remained her as they sat at the table.

"That's true. I am grateful to be alive. I can give the Governor that much. Where is Martinez anyway? I thought for sure he come see us by now. I guess since leaving Rick's group, he is jointed at the hip with that Governor guy. Can't be bothered with us," Amy said honestly.

"I am sure Martinez will stop by. We've only been here a day," Andrea said finishing up her peanut butter sandwich.

"We should have left Rick's group way before we got separated. They spent all that time looking for Sophia and probably did not spend an hour looking for us," Amy said truthfully.

"I am sure they looked. At least Shane did," Andrea said, not sure if she really believed it or not.

"Well, I am going to go into my bedroom and read these books. I saw there was a gym. Maybe there will be a place to play basketball," she smiled.

"Have fun," Andrea said as her sister left the room.

She could tell that her sister was not hating Woodbury as much as she did yesterday. Could they stay here? What would the Governor ask of them in return? How long would he be satisfied with just them sharing meals?

Thinking of the Governor, she decides that maybe she should change clothes before he arrives. She picks out a white sundress from the closet, pairing it with a pair of tan boots and a jean jacket. A little too dressy but she was not going to be doing anything else after or before going to his apartment.

She then lays down on the bed flipping through a magazine unaware that the Governor is in the apartment now.

Watching her as she changed clothes then staying a few minutes longer before slipping out. Even though there were other things he should be doing, he just could not keep his eyes or mind of this blonde beauty. He sent his men out on the supplies run without him today. Though there is plenty of food now, always better to have more. And while he enjoyed gathering with his men, he just wasn't ready to let Andrea out of his sight yet.

He had stayed all morning in her bedroom, watching her while she slept. Tonight he planned on her staying at his place. Then he could sleep instead of worry about her.

What was it about this teenage girl? Why did he feel this need to protect her? This strange pull he had towards her, just could not be explained. All he knows is that he wants her. And he is a man who gets what he wants. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE- Deep Sleep

Andrea did not mean to fall asleep again. Yet, somehow she did. The magazine laying on the floor along with her favorite book Little Women. On her face was the Foo Fighters tee-shirt. She smells it for the hundredth time while in a half awake state. The shirt still smells like Daniel.

She remembers putting it on the last time they made love, and falling asleep in his arms. This is his shirt, and she wears as it much as possible. Because when she wears it, she feels like he is with her. Even though she will never be with him again, she thinks knowing she needs to get up.

The Governor would be here any minute, and she did not have time to set here daydreaming about her on and off again boyfriend from over a year ago now.

Still when she smelled the shirt, she could see his perfect face, his chocolate eyes, and sandy blonde hair falling over his eyes.

She could see and feel Daniel, and she had no desire to get up from the bed. Her eyes started to get heavy again, she longed for more sleep. Part of her had wished that Governor had only rescued her sister. What kind of life did she have now? One where there was no future. One without Daniel. But if none of this had happened did she really think that Daniel would marry her? High school sweethearts getting married was pretty unlikely, but part of her truly believed that they would end up together.

"Andrea, you have to get up. The Governor is waiting for you. I don't want to deal with him," Amy said, her voice tense.

It took her a few minutes to open her eyes, but finally she did.

"Are you okay?" The Governor asked entering the room now.

"I think I blacked out for a moment. Maybe my blood sugar dropped or I just got to hot outside. But yes I am okay," Andrea says moving closer to him.

"Do you think she should go back to Dr. Stevens? She was unconscious for a while," Amy says concerned.

"Probably wouldn't hurt," The Governor says agreeing with Amy for the first time since they met.

"I am okay. Let's go have dinner at your apartment like planned," She says getting up from the bed.

"I promise if she seems to be feeling ill, I will get Dr. Stevens immediately. You can join us if you like," he says looking at Amy.

"No. You two go. I am going to stay here. Make another peanut butter sandwich and finish this Harry Potter book. Just make sure you take care of Andrea," Amy says looking at her sister.

"I will," he says taking Andrea's hand. She quickly gets out of bed, walking with no trouble at all to his apartment.

Stepping outside in the sun, she feels like she is getting stronger. Her hallucinations of Daniel were over and she is back in the present moment. Back in Woodbury with the Governor.

"Are you sure you are okay? I probably should take you to Dr. Stevens," The Governor says leading her inside his apartment.

"I will be fine. You can go ahead and cook. Once I get something to eat, I will feel better," Andrea promises him.

"I can make spaghetti. That's a pretty quick meal. Is that okay with you?" He asked looking at her with those blue-green eyes of his.

"That sounds amazing," she says attempting a smile.

She watches as he makes his way around the kitchen. About twenty five minutes later the table is set with spaghetti, bread, and fresh vegetables. She gets up from the sofa and joins him at the table.

"I poured you a glass of wine. I hope that's okay," he says as she sets across from him.

"I don't think a little will hurt me," she says before taking a quick bit of food. Just as she thought, the food gives her energy.

"I saw you girls found the library today. I am pleased you two are exploring and finding things you enjoy. I want you both to feel welcomed here," Philip said softly.

"That's very kind of you," she says noticing how he is looking at her now.

She feels his intense stare, there is no denying that. She says nothing but finishes eating her meal. His eyes on her the whole time.

"Would you like to set on the sofa with me?" He says, his southern drawl sounding inviting.

"Sure," she says wondering how late it is. She knew there was a curfew in Woodbury. Once there sun went down the Governor would either have to walk her back to her apartment or she have to stay all night with him.

Maybe that was his plan the whole time for her to stay all night, she thinks.

"Your sister told me your birthday is a few weeks," he says, almost ready to reveal his intentions towards her.

"Yes, not that it means much now. But October 15, I will be eighteen," she admitted.

"Officially an adult. I will wait until then, sweetheart," he says moving closer softly kissing her cheek. The warmness of his lips on her skin lingers. She isn't sure what he means that he will wait. Wait on what exactly? She is not sure how she feels about him being so close to her. Yet, she feels powerless to stop him.

"I am really getting sleepy," she says not ready for whatever comes after that kiss.

"You'll have to stay here tonight. Can't have you out past curfew. Besides I want to keep an eye on you. Make sure I don't need to get the doctor," he says making it sound completely reasonable for her to stay.

"I understand. I will stay here tonight," Andrea replies taking his hand again.

She reluctantly follows him into the bedroom. He gives her an extra tee-shirt to sleep in, which she changes into leaving her underwear and bra on. No different than being in a bath suiting, she tells herself.  
That night is the first time he holds her in his arms watching her sleep. He knows now without a doubt that she is meant to be his wife. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX- The Prince

Day three in Woodbury, Andrea thinks waking up in the Governor's bed. She could ask herself over and over how this happened. But honestly nothing actually did happen. He held her in his arms, but tried nothing else. All he had done was kiss her on the cheek, because he was waiting till she turns eighteen. Or at least that is what she understood from his statement at dinner the other night. Once she was eighteen, they would have sexual intercourse.

Would that somehow make it better? He had not even bothered to ask how she felt about him. If making love to him was something she wanted. And they had only just met. Did she have enough information to make that decision? He was not bad looking, she could give him that.

Of course after losing Daniel, could she ever really love anyone again? She had cared about Shane, but they had more of a friendship than anything. Yes they had a one night stand, but that was all. Besides Shane is not here or Daniel. The Governor was offering her safety, a warm bed, and food. Was she in a position to walk away from that? If they left Woodbury were would they go? Besides her birthday is three weeks away, by then the Governor could lose interest in her all together. Or at least she hoped.

"Good morning," he whispers in her ear.

"Would you like me to make breakfast?" She offers looking for a reason to get out of bed.

"I'll take care of it. Then after we eat, I'll bring you back to your apartment. I am sure you will want to spend the rest of the day with your sister," he says sweetly.

They stared at each other for a long moment. She was not ready to make a decision yet. But was she a fool to think that she had a choice in this matter? Rejecting the Governor now or later would have consequences. But if she accepted his advances maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she could have some feelings for him. Maybe she could forget the past. Let go of Daniel. Forget the life she was supposed to have and make the best of her current situation.

"I am going to shower while you make breakfast," she whispered finally breaking away from his gaze.

"Eggs, bacon, and coffee all right? " He asked.

"That will be nice," she says softly kissing his cheek this time. She decides to try and make herself feel something for this man. After saving her life, she could try and at least give him a chance. After all isn't this what she wanted? For Prince charming to save her from everything? To take care of her and Amy. For whatever reason this man saw her. Why shouldn't she allow herself to fall for him?

This was what she wanted. What she had always wanted. Even when she did not want to admit it. She wanted the Prince to save her. To wake her from her enchanted sleep.

What if the Governor is actually her prince? True he is nothing like Daniel, but he did not have to be. Andrea leaves the room to shower. Even undressing she wonders if she can possibly change her heart.

How did Laurie in Little Women fall in love with Amy after Jo broke his heart? How could he love a person so different from his first love? Did he ever really love Jo? If Laurie could fall in love again, perhaps Andrea could too. Even if the Governor was about fifteen years older than her.

The warm water hits her skin, her eyes close and her mind wonders back to Daniel. Could he be out there somewhere? If Daniel is still alive, would he be looking for her? She just could not think about that now.

She gets out of the shower, towel dries her hair, and pulls on her clothes. She smells the delicious breakfast the Governor has prepared.

"Looks like I finished just in time," Andrea said taking her seat.

"I slept so good with you beside me. I hope you will come to me again," he says putting a plate of food in front of her.

"So are you ever going to tell me your real name? I feel like as our relationship gets intimate calling you Governor might become weird," she says looking into his handsome face.

There was so much she did not know about this man. Not even his name. The mystery made him more appealing.

"I never tell," he says before taking a sip of coffee.

"Never say never," Andrea smiles back at him playfully.

He has no reply. He could tell her, but chooses not to. Not yet at least.

Soon they are finished with breakfast, and he knows it is time to take her back to the apartment. She takes his hand, following him out the door.

"I'll miss you. But I will see you tonight," he promises her.

"See you soon," she says looking at him one last time before she goes inside the apartment.

She knows everything in the relationship won't move forward until after her birthday, but she feels everything will move quickly afterwards. And the Governor would be the one deciding what exactly would happened next. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN- More hallucinations and the kiss

Day six in Woodbury, Andrea thinks walking down the street calmly. Her nights were filled with visits from the Governor and sometimes her days were too. This relationship was moving faster than any other she had.

Not that she had much to compare it to. Meeting Daniel in kindergarten, he had been the only boyfriend she had. Everything back then had been simple and now she is just waiting for him to come back. When would she accepted that would never happen?

Daniel isn't going to rescue you, she thinks walking forward. She stops to sit on a park bench that happens to be right across from the Governor's apartment.

Her mind drifts back to her high school days. She is a prom wearing a dark blue dress and he is there in a tux. He looks like a younger version of Bradley Cooper. How could someone be completely perfect looking? She always felt plain in comparison to him.

"Dan," she whispers taking his hand.

"Andi, they are playing our song," he smiles taking her hand.

She hears Pearl Jam's Last Kiss playing in the background, she feels Daniel's lips pressing against hers, and she sees her high school gym filled with purple balloons…but she knows that this is not real. It is another hallucination. If her mind was her back in Florida what was her body doing?

"I love you Daniel," she says choosing the fantasy over real life for the moment.

"I know but you can't stay here," his said. She hears voices over head. The Governor's and her sister's begging for her to wake up.

She feels someone hands on her, opening her eyes she sees the Governor not Daniel.

"What happened to you?" he asked concerned.

"I think I fell off the bench and hit my head," she determines seeing herself laying on the ground.

"Andrea, you really need to go to Doctor Stevens this time," Amy said knowing something is going on with her sister.

"I can have Dr. Stevens come to my apartment," The Governor said taking her up into his arms.

"Should I come with you? Or will I be okay to head to school?" Amy said looking into his blue green eyes.

"Go to school. I can handle this. I promise if she gets worst, I will come get you from class," he said calmly.

She says nothing but rests in his arms. He quickly gets her into his apartment and places her on the bed.

"You don't need to call the Doctor. I am fine really. My head just started to spin and I felt like I couldn't breathe but I am fine now," she tries to reassure him

"I get what you're feeling. I really do but I am going to have her come look at you. Just to be on the safe side," he said placing his hand on her arm.

"Okay, but I hurt sometimes. When I think about the past. Friends and family that I don't know if are alive or dead. Like Shane from old group. My parents. And others. I get this overwhelming feeling like I could break into a million pieces," she replies.

He touches her blonde hair. "You lost someone huh? I am sorry. I lost my wife in car accident six months before this all happened," he said setting on the bed with her. I am glad you are still here," he said, clearly comforted by her presence.

"Governor," she said wondering if he was the type of man who understand everything she lost. She was not supposed to be here. She was supposed to be on her way to law school with Daniel by her side.

"Please call me Philip. That's my real name," he whispers.

"I thought you didn't tell," she says with a soft smile.

"Well never say never, right?" He says as moves even closer. He then places his lips onto hers. She closes her eyes kissing him back. 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT - Surviving

"So you sometime hear these voices?" Philip asked more concerned.

"Sometimes. Mainly just one voice, but other times I hear my mom's or this guy Shane's voice. I know I seem crazy," Andrea said ready to get up from bed.

She had been there for a few hours and Dr. Stevens said she was just fine. Still Philip insisted that she stay inside and rest.

"No, you were just out there all winter alone. I can't imagine what that was like," he said moving closer to her again.

"Well, I think I am more upset about what I lost. You imagine your life to be a certain way and then suddenly it isn't. Maybe that's what all these hallucinations are about," Andrea said looking up at him again.

"You are stronger then you give yourself credit for. You are surviving. You get up every morning, and try to make things normal for Amy. That means more to her than you know," he said looking at her with loving eyes.

"I am strong and older then my age. I know you have this fixation about my birthday. But I am not an innocent little girl. If you I were together…I think you should that you would not be my first," She says honestly.

He looks a little surprised, but not completely shocked.

"Is it wrong of me to ask how many others there were?" He asked suddenly feeling jealous.

"That's a personal question. But there were two. My high school boyfriend at age fifteen and then this guy Shane Walsh from the other group. Shane was a good to me. Help teach me to shoot a gun and keep Amy safe. Our relationship was more of a friends with benefits situation. But I still care about him," she says truthfully, not speaking much about Daniel. It still hurt to talk about him.

"This Shane guy was older then you?" He asked curious.

"Oh yes. He was twenty seven, a very good looking cop with big brown eyes. He had this amazing body. I figure he is dead just like my high school boyfriend," Andrea said looking sad for a moment.

"I am sorry," Philip replies.

"Not your fault. But the point I am getting at is I enjoy sex. And I am attracted to you. There is no reason to wait. Even I am underage for a little while longer," she says moving closer.

She wanted to be with him to repay her debt. He saved her life and more importantly Amy's.

The least she could do was give him her body. At this point she had nothing else to offer him.

"That's fair. But I am not running a race, Andrea. I don't mind waiting. I like getting to know you. This gives us something to look forward to. Though it is hard to control myself around you. I will," he said kissing the top of her head.

"You are a true gentleman," Andrea said softly. "Hardly, I am just growing on you. I think Amy is even starting to like me too," Philip says giving her a soft smile.

. 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE- Pills

Dr. Stevens returned to check on Andrea again.

"I think it's mainly exhaustion. Her body is still recovering from being out there so long. Just make sure she gets plenty of rest and water. Also I brought you a mild anti-depressant for your hallucinations. You really need to take them Andrea," she said firmly.

"Thank you," Andrea said knowing taking the pills would help.

Philip gives her a glass of water and she takes the first pill. Memories of the days before seem to fade away in that moment. It was a bittersweet feeling. She is here with Philip now. He adored her, even Amy seem to be coming around, but the sad truth is she just could not love him back.

He had done everything perfectly, but her heart could not change. If she could love someone else besides Daniel it was not Philip. She would keep trying, but she knew that

"Well, thanks for stopping by Dr. Stevens. I guess you come check on her again tomorrow?" Philip said his arm on Andrea's shoulder.

"Of course. And once you feel better I would love for to train to you for nurse duties. If you would like Andrea," Dr. Stevens looking at the young girl. Helping others would be a good distraction, Andrea thinks.

"I would to help you," Andrea said with a smile grin.

"We will discuss the details later," Dr. Stevens says before leaving her alone with The Governor.

He looks over at her concerned. His hand still on the small part of her back.

"You are going to take those pills. Correct?"

"Yes, I will," she promises him looking into his eyes.

"Good. In time the pain will all go away. Will be the like the past never existed. Once you live with me the nightmares will stop too," He promises her.

"I can't leave my sister," Andrea whispers hoping that will serve as a reasonable excuse.

"Of course not. She is your family. I can find another place big enough for all of us. Amy will have her own room and everything. Won't be any trouble," he says moving on the bed with her. She feels his hand touching her leg, her body trembles. Part of her wants him and yet she is scared. She wants the enjoyment of sex but no emotions attached. This man emotions seem to be all over the place.

He looks into her blue eyes and knows that she doesn't want to live with him. The thought annoys him, but makes him want her more. The further she pushes the more he desires her. Unlike the other girls in Woodbury, she wasn't throwing himself. He respected her for that.

"That's kind of you," she says the pills giving her a shallow kind of happiness.

"Well, Woodbury is your home now. Your town. You belong here. With me," he says before softly kissing her lips again. Feeling weak she kisses him back, allowing him to take care of her once again. 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER Ten-Time

"I am starting to be partial to Philip," Amy says looking around the house. This was the house he wanted them to move into. So they could be a family. She would be his wife and he would be a step-dad to Amy? Or actually step-brother. But he taken on the role of father to Amy. Protective and nurturing. Amy slowly had warmed up to Philip Blake loving him despite his flaws. The two had started paying chess games and baking bread together.

"Just a few weeks ago you compared him to Jim Jones," Andrea said thinking maybe her sister had been right the first time. "I misjudged him. He is sweet. And he really adores you. I like Woodbury. I have friends at school. Martinez and Milton have become close friends as well. I think this time we are really home. Look at this place. I mean what more could you want Andrea?" Amy said looking at the mansion Philip had picked out.

"I like the town too. My job working for Dr. Stevens has been rewarding. Philip is nice enough. I mean we finally were together the other night and he is an amazing lover," Andrea says thinking about her eighteenth birthday present.

The wine, whiskey, chocolate cake, and Philip covering her face with a pillow as he slowly thrust himself inside her body over and over. She thinks about him kissing her neck and how her body trembled. How was he so good at fucking her? He has more experience than you, she reminds himself. Or maybe Philip Blake is just naturally amazing in bed. "What's the problem then? You haven't been thinking about Daniel again? Because Andrea, Daniel is dead. You have to face that," Amy said following her sister out of the house. "No. I mean I have but the medicine helps with those feelings. This isn't about the past anymore. I just have a gut feeling Philip is too good to be true. He is flawless looking for his age, gives us everything, and is an amazing lover. No one is that perfect. Do you ever wonder what he does when he goes on supply runs with his men? " Andrea says knowing that she is looking for any reason to stop this relationship. "I am sure he has done some bad things. But we all have. Doesn't mean overall the Governor isn't a good guy. Maybe we can move in here and try to be a family like he wants. Philip saved our life. Can't you give it more time for me? I can't make it outside of Woodbury. I am not brave like you. Will you give it more time for me?" Amy pleaded.

"For you I will try to give it more time," Andrea promises her sister. Amy smiles hopeful before heading out to school.

Andrea stops by Philip's house for breakfast. They eat a quick bite, have sex once again, and shower together. He then makes loves to her again after getting out of the shower. "We both have things to do today," Andrea said sweetly looking into his blue green eyes. "You'll be back tonight?" He asks her. "Yes," she says getting dressed quickly kissing him one last time. She then goes to help with sick patients with Dr. Stevens at the hospital. She tries to keep herself busy while the other women who work there question her about the Governor. That's when she sees him laying in a bed. Dirty blonde hair, big brown eyes, and the matching Foo Fighters shirt…Daniel Scott is actually here in Woodbury. Suddenly nothing else matters. He is alive, Andrea thinks. Was this real or a dream? 


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11- Meant to be

"You are still alive," Andrea said looking into his warm brown eyes.

"Yeah somehow. Is Amy okay?" Daniel asked concerned.

"Of course. She is here too. I have missed you so much," Andrea says still completely shocked he is alive.

How would Philip react once he knew that her boyfriend is in Woodbury? Would he be made to leave once he recovered? Would it be possible for her to leave with Daniel? Would Amy go? Or would she prefer to stay here with Philip? Once Philip found out would she even be allowed to see Daniel? All she knew is that she still loves Daniel. And doesn't want to leave his side.

"I have missed you too Andrea. Every minute we were apart," he says putting his hands into hers. He is clearly still weak but manages to lean in kissing her. His lips linger on hers. She gets lost in his kiss and for a moment feels like she is home again. Nothing has changed.

"I love you Daniel. Always have, always will," she whispers in a soft voice when their lips part.

"Love you," he says with a small smile. She is so happy that it takes a minute to realize Philip is there. Did he see the kiss or hear her declaration of love? Somehow she knows he did. He had been watching this whole time.

"Andrea, I am here to take you home. We have a lot to get ready," Philip said coldly.

"I am taking care of this patient," Andrea objects.

She looks up at Philip, slightly torn. If she leaves now…would she see Daniel again?

"Dr. Stevens will finish it up. You were supposed to be home an hour ago. Let's go," Philip said.

She wants to stay there with Daniel, but knows she can't.

"I am sorry," she whispered to Daniel so low that he probably did not hear it before falling back to sleep. She wants nothing more than to wrap her arms around Daniel, but instead walks toward Philip.

He puts his arm tightly around Andrea forcing her out the door,. She somehow makes herself go with him, holding the tears inside her eyes. She knew somehow she would have to see Daniel again. She promised herself that she would.

Him being in Woodbury had to mean something. They were obviously meant to be. 


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE- Complicated

Philip is angry. She knows it. He knows that she knows it. Without words everything is spoken between them. Yet somehow he holds all his feelings inside for the moment, though he feels like he could explode.

"I am guessing you know that boy in the hospital," Philip says finally. "Yes, it's complicated," she said looking away from his stare. They are back at his apartment now, Andrea seating on the floor and Philip standing over her.

"We don't need you working at the hospital anymore. Dr. Stevens can train someone else," he said looking down at her now.

"I don't love you. I have tried to make myself have feelings that aren't there. You have planned a future for us without asking me once what I want. If I want to be with you. And the truth is I don't," she says honestly.

"A lot of girls would want, what you have Andrea. I have taken care of you and your sister. Given you everything I possibly can. What are your plans now? To run off with some boy on his deathbed? Even if he recovers, you two wouldn't make it a day out there. And your sister obviously wants to stay in Woodbury now. Would you leave Amy behind? You are so lucky, I chose you. You are mine. I saved your life so we could be together," he says taking her into his arms.

"You are obsessed with me. Governor or not I still get to decide who I am in a relationship with," Andrea said defensive.

"And you are acting like the child you are. I am the only one who truly can keep you protected. I thought that you wanted security for your sister. Now you are going to give it all up because you aren't in love? Think carefully about your next actions. Don't do anything you might regret," Philip says walking out of the apartment, locking her inside.  
She does nothing, but lays on the floor crying until she falls asleep.

A few hours later Philip returns. He pours a glass of whiskey, and drinks it slowly. Feeling less angry than before, he picks Andrea up and places her on the bed. She had not done anything unforgivable, he saw the kiss between her and the unknown boy. That kiss had lasted less than five minutes. No, he did not like it. But she is still a kid. She have to learn what being a good wife was about. He would gladly teach her. Up until now he had been the nice guy, but he knew now that was over. He have to be more forceful with Andrea, he decided. And the boy would have to be taken care of. He would see to that. 


	13. Chapter 13

PART TWO- CHAPTER THIRTEEN -Pancakes

Andrea wakes up in bed with him. She can't get over what he said.

Those words haunted her.

"You are so lucky, I chose you. You are mine. I saved your life so we could be together."

Being next to the Governor again felt wrong. He knew that she did not love him, but still he wasn't letting her go. Now he had this strong bond with her sister. Amy loved Philip like a father. If her sister had to chose, Andrea believe she chose to stay in Woodbury where she felt safe and sound. Her sister would pick Philip over her. She loved Amy more than anything, she did not know if she could leave her behind.

Getting out of bed, she sees Amy is already there in the apartment sitting on the sofa.

"Philip is going to make me chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, I hope it's okay I came by so early," Amy said sweetly.

"What time is it? How long have I been sleeping?" Andrea said getting on the sofa.

"Probably about eight in the morning. So maybe ten hours I am guessing. Martinez told everyone Philip took the day off, so I didn't know if it was okay for me to stop by. I didn't want to interrupt anything," Amy said pushing her blonde hair out of her face.

"You're fine. I took the day off to be with you and your sister. Everything is ready at the new house so I thought we try to get settled in today," Philip said joining them in the living room. Knowing that Amy was coming over, he had slept in boxers and a tee-shirt. Still he put on a blue robe as well.

"That's amazing. I can't wait to see my new room. May I help you make the pancakes?" Amy said smiling at Philip.

Philip looks at Andrea and she looks at him. She quickly decides now is not the time to tell Amy about Daniel, or that she rejected Philip.

"Yes. Let's go to the kitchen," Philip said leading Amy across the apartment. Andrea watches them together and her heart starts to melt a little.

He is teaching Amy how to flip the pancakes and occasionally pops a chocolate chip in her mouth. The two make jokes and laugh together. He is a good father, Andrea cannot deny that. Amy seems to fill the void Philip had for his own daughter. He needed a daughter to take care of and Amy needed a parent.

The outside world is such a cold place. With walkers everywhere. Her sister was lucky to survive as long as she did the first time. Woodbury really is the only place she would be protected. Even though Andrea felt like she did not belong with the Governor, maybe her sister did. But where did that leave Andrea?

"How many pancakes do you want?" Amy asked happily.

"Just two," Andrea says softly her mind going back to Daniel. Was he still sleeping in the hospital bed or is he dead?

Philip walks up to her with an unreadable look on his face.

"Amy and I are going to settle into the new house today. You can go visit your friend at the hospital if you like after breakfast. Say your goodbyes. Then you can come to your home tonight with Amy and I," Philip whispers in her ear.

"Thank you for allowing me to go," she says wondering how she would be able to say goodbye Daniel again. All she ever did was say goodbye to him.

"I know you will come home to me but don't take too long," he says touching her face softly.

"I won't," she promises with her angel smile.

Soon very soon this boy would not be a problem for him anymore, Philip thinks. He hated to take his life for no reason, but at the same time killing excited him. He would be the last man standing.

No doubt about that. He would always win one way or another. 


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN - Cross your heart

"I love this house. You really thought of everything," Amy said looking around in amazement.

"I wanted to give you and Andrea the best. I won't be here as much as I would like but you two will. Or at least that is the plan," Philip replied thinking of what Andrea might be doing with that boy.

"What is going on with you two? I thought in the beginning Andrea really liked you," Amy said as they took a seat on a brown leather sofa. The house he found was already stylishly furnished ready for the girls to settle in.

"I think in the beginning she did. We started out as friends and it was headed in the direction of something more until," He paused looking into Amy's green eyes.

"Until what? I think you are good for my sister," Amy asked confused.

"She never could love me. Her heart just would not open up to me. I thought at first it was that cop she talked about constantly, but now I know it was someone else. This boy Martinez found and brought to Woodbury. Andrea knows him. Wants to leave Woodbury with him. It doesn't seem fair after everything I did for her. But this place isn't for everybody," Philip said trying to stay calm for Amy's sake.

"Did he have sandy blonde hair and big brown eyes? About your height?" Amy asked in a hopeless tone.

"Yeah. He wore the same Foo Fighters shirt as Andrea has. Well, similar at least. Do you know him?"

"That's Daniel. God, how in the hell did he end up here of all places," Amy said moving closer to him. She sounded frighten of this boy.

Philip thinks back to the first night he talked with Andrea, he remembers her saying Amy was raped on the road. Looking into her eyes he knows that Daniel was the one who hurt her not an older man that Amy said. She lied to protect her sister.

"You know I will keep you safe no matter what. If Andrea leaves doesn't mean you have to. I think of you as my daughter now. I would do anything for you. You don't have to go anywhere," He says honestly.

Amy's innocence reminded him of his own sweet daughter Penny and that soften his heart.

"I am not leaving you. I just don't want Daniel around my sister he is toxic," Amy whispered.

"Did he hurt you? I won't tell anyone. Not Andrea," he said understanding the pain she went through.

"Yes, he did. I lied to my sister. Negan was horrible, but never touched me. Was always Daniel. It started when I was eleven. Just touching my arms and legs. He groomed me. It doesn't feel like a molestation. He told me I was beautiful and I had this silly crush on him. I never thought it would amount to anything. He is six years older than me. In the beginning was just a few kisses. Then one night he started to go too far and I told him that we needed to end this. My sister loved him. He told me that he was in love with me and then pressured me into having sex with him. Was at his house late one night, I was supposed to be having a sleepover with his little sister Bella. He wasn't supposed even be there. Andrea can never know. Daniel is her first love and I have to protect her. I shouldn't have," Amy said tearing coming to her eyes unable to finish her sentence.

"It's not your fault. You have to know that. He was seventeen, you were eleven. You are just a kid and he is a sexual predator," Philip reassured her.

"You can't tell my sister. Promise. Cross your heart," she said as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Of course I won't. Let me make you some tea. Then you can lay down in bed," He said holding her close to his heart.

After seeing Amy's breakdown, Philip knew that the sooner he killed this Daniel kid, the better. He was not only obsessed with Andrea but her sister as well. He had to keep Amy safe, he had failed Penny but he would not fail Amy. Daniel had hurt Amy and Andrea. He deserved to die, Philip decided. 


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN- Trapped

"Are you sure the Governor said you are allowed to see the patient? He is very sick and not up for visitors," Dr. Stevens said decisively.

"Yes, the Governor did," Andrea pleaded.

"Look Andrea you are betrothed to the Governor. He was looking for a wife and he selected you, considering the way the world is now days he is your best option. If things were the way they were before, I would say you could do better. But life in Woodbury is good, especially for you and your sister. I don't think seeing this patient is a good idea," Dr. Stevens said.

"The Governor told me I could say goodbye. I won't be longer than twenty minutes then I am going back to him," Andrea said calmly knowing the doctor did not want to upset Philip.

"Twenty minutes. Then Martinez will escort you home," Dr. Stevens said moving out the way finally.

There he was seating up looking a little better than the previous day. Her heart felt complete being in the room with him. Though she also felt heartbroken, she is saying goodbye.

"Andrea, I wondered if you would be coming back," Daniel said still charming as ever.

"I could not stay away. Things haven't been the same since I lost you," She says moving closer to him.

His chocolate eyes locked with hers.

"You seem to be doing all right with the Governor. I know you two are an item. The way he pushed you out of here the other day was obvious. And well Dr. Stevens mentioned him a few times. Though I haven't formally met the guy, yet. I understand Andrea. The way things are. I know you don't have a choice," Daniel said softly.

"The Governor saved my life. And he has been so good to Amy," Andrea said knowing her time was about up.

"Do you love him?" Daniel said thinking back to their days together in Florida.

"Well, I like the guy, He is different from anyone I have ever known. We definitely have fun together," Andrea said after a long pause.

"He is your soul mate, Andrea? Does it feel right like it did with us," He asked putting his hand into hers.

"No. I mean nothing can be like us. What we had. The future we supposed to share," Andrea said looking away.

"We could run away together. And Amy could come too if she wanted. I could keep you two safe," he whispers.

"Amy wants to stay here in Woodbury. She feels protected here. And I do love you," Andrea said staring into his beautiful face.

"But you love Amy more. You are going to stay aren't you? Just stay here trapped with a man you don't love for your sister's sake," Daniel questioned her.

"Well, she is my sister," Andrea admits.

"And you like sitting pretty at the end of the world. You look good. Showered and well feed. Can't say that about most people," he said harshly.

"What are you saying?" Andrea said.

"This isn't all about Amy's security. This man clearly has a lot of power and has provided well for you. I think you like the security yourself. You want to stay here too," Daniel said frustrated.

"It's not that. I hate you for saying that. You know me. He is powerful like you say. What if I leave with you and his men force me to come back? I have seen it happen in Negan's group. He wouldn't let something like that stand. You could end up getting hurt. I don't know the right thing to do. Maybe once you get better I can talk to the Governor. Get him to give you a car, food, and supplies. I think he would do it for me," Andréa said moving closer.

"I love you Andrea Christine Harrison. I am leaving here tonight. Meet me around midnight outside the wall," he said calmly.

"You won't get over the wall," she said scared for him.

"I will. Meet me. Don't stay here trapped for anyone. I don't want you to lose that spark. I see already he has changed you. You've lost that light in your eyes," he said softly.

"I love you, Daniel," she says leaning over kissing his lips quickly.

"Time's up," Martinez said interrupting their moment opening the door.

"Goodbye Daniel," Andrea says taking one last look at him. Would be the last time she ever saw Daniel?

"Remember what I said," Daniel replies refusing to say goodbye.

"What is he talking about?" Martinez said looking concerned.

"I don't think he is thinking clearly. He is been through so much," Andrea said following Martinez.

"Let's get you back to the Governor," Martinez said accepting her words.

In a few minutes she is back in Philip's arms, she does feel safe with him. But still Daniel's words went through her mind. She would never truly love Philip, but at the end of the day did that matter?

Her sister's safety was always her first concern. Could she leave Woodbury and be selfish? Would being with Daniel be worth never seeing her sister again? 


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN- Always watching

He was always watching her. Even when he wasn't there. He had Martinez looking after Andrea too.

So when Daniel asked her to leave Woodbury, he knew about that too. In his gut he knew that Andrea would go, he could stop her. But he wouldn't. He let her go and bring her home.

Once Daniel did not show up, Philip would be the hero. Maybe then he finally earn her love. Because he did love her. Besides Amy, she was the only thing that brought him happiness. 


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN- The Favor

Andrea walks into the new house, looking at Philip who is up waiting for her. Just like her dad used too, she thinks annoyed. "You're home where you belong," he whispers taking her into his arms.

"I wanted to talk to you about my friend. The boy in the hospital," Andrea says sweetly.

"What about him? You said goodbye, right ? Because I don't share what is mine. I know your sister wants to stay and you are thinking about leaving. I hate to see you go, but he can't stay," Philip said firmly.

"I know he can't stay. I know you saw the kiss. I am sorry if I hurt you. But I have known this boy my whole life. And I just wondered if maybe you could help him," Andrea said looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

Oh he wanted to help him all right, Philip thinks to himself.

"And how can I help him?" He asked finally.

"Give him a car, food, and supplies so he can actually have a chance out there. Other than Amy he is the only family I have left. You know the dangers out there. If you could do this for me," She pleaded with him.  
He looks into those baby blue eyes of hers, then wraps his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

"I will. Conditionally," he says directly.

"What do you want Philip? You have everything. My sister even loves you more than me now," she says putting her hands in blue jean pockets hoping to create some space between them.

Being in the Governor's arms isn't what she wants, but she feels immobilized.

"Everything but you. Agree to stay here and be my wife. Marry me Andrea. That's all I want. I have wanted it since the first day I saw you. Marry me, and I'll do whatever you ask," He says a faint smile coming to his lips.

She knows he using emotional blackmail to get her to do what he wants, but what choice did she have? She knew that things had to be done the Governor's way. There was no give and take in their relationship.

"Yes, I'll marry you. Just make sure Daniel has everything he needs to survive," Andrea said finally agreeing to what Philip wants.

"I promise. I will make sure your friend is safe. But I don't want to talk about him anymore. He is in your past. Now let's go to bed , fiancée," Philip says taking her hand.

She sleeps with him, but it's almost an out of body experience. She closes her eyes pretending he is someone else. Anyone else. But once she opens them, she knows exactly who she is in bed with. 


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN- Selfish

Andrea wakes up the next morning and Philip is gone. Probably out doing whatever he does in the community, she thinks getting out of bed. She felt a little relief that he was not there. She needed a break from the Governor. Her mind wonders about Daniel. Did he leave last night? Could he waiting outside of Woodbury for her? Did he get eaten by a walker? Or maybe Philip is helping him getting ready to leave now. This not knowing was driving her insane. She probably needed to take some anxiety pills this morning, she thinks before going to get them. Her little sister Amy suddenly walks into the bedroom wearing pink plaid pajamas. Seeing Amy in pink, she looks about ten years old instead of twelve. She clearly wants to talk to her.

"So Daniel is here," Amy said looking shaken.

"Yes, but Philip says he can't stay here. Because Daniel wants me to be with me," Andrea says sadly.

"Well to be fair you were with Philip, until he came here," Amy said blonde hair falling in her face.

"I was. I told him I would stay, if he helps Daniel leave safely from Woodbury. Make sure he has supplies and a car. I only hope I can keep my end of the deal," she said knowing where her heart is. "That's a fair deal. Besides Daniel is not what you think he is. He isn't perfect either. You can't leave me for him. Philip has been very, very good to you," Amy reminded her.

"Well, I know that," Andrea says seating back down on the bed.

"You have to know this isn't a game, Andrea. Our situation is treacherous. You know how bad it is out there. Not like before when you could have gone off to college and live your own life. I know you're upset that you aren't on your way to Princeton. But this hasn't been easy on me either. There are so many walkers out there. Leaving Woodbury is like committing suicide. You remember how bad things were before we found this place, don't you?" Amy asked harshly.  
"Yes of course I do. Just being around Daniel makes me feel normal again. You've never been in love so you can't understand," Andrea said aggravated.

"You are right. I don't understand, Andrea. This arrangement with Philip will guarantee our survival. You can't be selfish like before. You have to think about me," Amy said honestly.

"Amy Elizabeth, I am not being selfish. Why should all the responsibility fall on my shoulders?" She asked, frustrated.

"Because you are the oldest. Clearly the Governor doesn't want to be with undeveloped twelve year old girl," Amy insisted.

"It's really unfair," Andrea says knowing her sister is right. Her being with the Governor was the best choice, as far as their survival goes. "Life isn't fair. But Philip is a good man. He is attractive for his age. And he is certainly is crazy about you. You could do a lot worst," Amy said before leaving her sister alone with her thoughts. "I know. This just isn't the life I thought I would have. I wanted to travel and really experience life before getting married. I am only eighteen," she says out loud to herself. She then gets back into bed, deciding to just stay there for now. 


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN- Dad

"Don't give the new patient any medication. Just minimal care. We are short and supplies," The Governor said coldly to Dr. Stevens as he enters the hospital unit.

"Yes, sir. He is actually almost fully recovered anyways. So if you want to send him out of Woodbury, he is ready. Easier for teenagers to is a tough kid," Dr. Stevens said.

"Thank you," The Governor said dismissing her. He sees Amy walking inside heading towards Daniel's room. He knows them being in the same room isn't a good idea, but he is stop by Milton then Martinez before he can reach her.

Thirty minutes later when Amy enters the main room covered in blood, Philip knows he is too late. Something has already happened before he could stop her. Something worst then he could imagine. He didn't think sweet innocent Amy had it in her.

"He was terrible. Said he was going to take my sister away because I wouldn't love him. So I think I killed him. I didn't mean to. I just took this gun for protection. Wasn't my intentions to kill him ," Amy said tears covering her face.

"Everything will be okay, Amy. Go outside and wait with Martinez. I will see if he is dead. You don't worry about anything," he says taking the gun out of her hands.

He then walks into the room where this Daniel kid is laying. There is blood, but Philip knows he isn't dead. Amy shoot his shoulder and freaked out. Dr. Stevens could fix him up easily.

"Let me go. I'll stay away from Amy and Andrea. I won't come back here. I will do anything," Daniel promises.

"As long as your alive, she'll always want you. Besides I know what you did to Amy ," The Governor says taking the gun in his hand.

He shoots Daniel two times before he could even attempt to move from the hospital bed. Once in the chest killing him instantly and then his forehead so he would not turn into a biter. The Governor feels an overwhelming sense of pleasure killing this kid. How dare he try to steal his new family away from him. Why was killing such an addiction? Other than sex, there was nothing the Governor enjoyed more. Sometimes he enjoyed killing more, he thinks. Quickly he goes to the bathroom cleaning himself off.

He walks outside to where Amy is waiting with Martinez still crying.

"Is he dead?" She asks in a low voice.

"Yeah. You killed him. I know you didn't mean too. But he is gone all the same. We have decide what to tell Andrea," He tells her.

"I can't tell her what I have done," she says crying into his shoulders.

"Of course not. That will only upset Andrea. Nothing can change what is done. It is what it is. Tell your sister that we helped Daniel leave Woodbury with a car and supplies like she wanted. And you can say Daniel wanted her to stay here, so she'd be safe. Can you do that?" Philip says holding Amy in his arms.

"Yes, I can," Amy says moving closer.

"Everything is going to all right," he promises her.

"I know. I really hate lying to my sister," Amy says her green eyes still filled with tears.

"You are doing this to protect Andrea. To keep her alive. Just like when you didn't tell her what Daniel did to you. This will allow her to still have good memories of her first love. You are giving her a gift. Would you rather tell her everything?"

"No. You are right. It is better this way. Now everything can go back to how it was before. I feel like I messed everything up," Amy said wiping her eyes.

"No, Amy you've made everything better," he says in a soft voice.

"I want you to know that I appreciate everything. And I love you like a father. Should I start calling you that now? I mean can I call you dad? I have wanted to for awhile now," she says unsure.

"Yes, Amy. Daddy is here and he loves you. Still loves you," he promises her.

And for a moment he feels guilty letting Amy believe that she killed Daniel. But he knows if he tells Amy the truth, she won't look at him the same way again. And he needs her to love him. Amy had taken the place of his daughter Penny and that was helping keep him sane. Well, as normal as he possibly be given the conditions he was living under.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY- GONE

"Daniel is gone. Philip helped him get supplies and he left. Wanted you to stay in Woodbury. I saw him leave," Amy said clearly.

Hours had gone by since she killed Daniel, now it was time to face her sister. Philip had assured Andrea would never know the truth, and she just hoped he was right.

"But he didn't say goodbye. That doesn't seem like him. Why would he want me to stay here?" Andrea said perplexed.

"He loved you so much that he knew Philip could give you a better life," Amy said looking into Andrea's blue eyes.

"I need to go after him," Andrea said almost jumping to her feet.

"You won't find him. He left hours ago in a car. And who knows were exactly he headed. Said he had family in New Orleans. Big place add in all those biters. You would never make it.," Philip said softly touching her shoulders.

"You really helped him?" Andrea said looking up at the Governor.

"I did. Now it's time for us to go and be a family like you promised. I helped him because I love you," Philip said calmly.

"Yes. You are right. I said I would and will," Andrea agreed, knowing now that Philip had to be a good man.

Her sister Amy wouldn't lie to her, if she said Daniel left safely then he did. That night she goes to bed with her husband, she thinks for a moment that he is wearing one Daniel's tee-shirt. Looks just like the Guns N' Roses shirt he had and it even smelled like Daniel. But how would the Governor get something that belong to him… unless Philip killed him…no that's not possible.

Get yourself together, Andrea she tells herself never guessing her sister attempted to kill her boyfriend and that the Governor actually did.

Of course he only did it to protect her. Everything he did was for her.

THE END 


End file.
